This invention relates generally to mouthguards and, more particularly to a mouthguard which is retained in position by the muscles of the lips and cheeks and produces no gag reflex. It is designed to fit comfortably over orthodontic appliances or to fit over the teeth naturally without orthodontic appliances of both maxillary and mandibular arches.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,118 to Oddo which discloses a mouthpiece having upper and lower channels for the teeth and pivotal front portions of the guard to permit opening of the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,614 to Kesling, discloses a mouthguard appliance comprising a pair of allochiral arch shaped members hingedly connected together and made of a resilient material. The hinge permits folding of the arch shaped members together to retain the members in place on the arches. The teeth contact a plurality of ridges to hold the mouthguard in position.
Various other mouthguards have been proposed; some by the inventor of this patent. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,168, which is incorporated by reference herein, the present inventor discloses a mouthguard which is simple, comfortable, does not join across the rear of the mouth, and may include an anterior aperture to facilitate breathing. The mouthguard is retained in position by the muscles of the lips and cheeks and protects the teeth of the wearer without inducing gagging—a problem with many other mouthguards. It also protects lips from impacting on the teeth or orthodontic appliances in the event of facial trauma. It further protects the temporomandibular joint (TMJ).
While mouthguards of the type disclosed in the inventor's prior patent have been commercialized and work well in practice, they were particularly designed for orthodontic applications where the braces themselves help support and protect the teeth by providing a splinting action. For non-orthodontic applications in which the wearer does not have braces, there is a need for a mouthguard having the benefits and advantage of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,168, but which is of a stronger design providing even more protection for the wearer's teeth.